Game Plan
by tooashamedtoadmit
Summary: After a fun and exciting game of football Robin develops a crush on Artemis, but will it get anywhere? How far can a thirteen year old kiddy crush go anyway? Rated T for curse words I think.


Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice animated series, DC comics, or any of their characters.

So just so you all know I'm pretty embarrassed about this fic… My friend BEGGED me for this fanfic and I couldn't say no. I'm super embarrassed I ended up SORTA shipping the pairing in the end. This couple, to me, is very OOC, but you know I guess I found a way to write it. Big thanks to my older brother, he helped me find out a way to make this even frikkin' possible. I hope you all enjoy it HNNNNG… -

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

000000000

Game Plan

000000000

A thin drop of sweat rolls off the brow of Robin's face. He lifts his gloved hand and wipes it off before briefly wondering why he was in costume in this hot summer day. His cape and heavy gloves made it all the hotter. His teammates didn't look very phased though, with the exception of Aqualad who always looked uncomfortable.

"Okay, Aqualad, you're quarterback and I'm quarterback. We'll flip a coin to see who chooses their first teammate" Robins says, placing his hands on his hips affirming his 'leaderlike' appearance.

"Very well." Aqualad says, arms folded and stern looking.

"What? Why can't I be quarterback?" Kid Flash blurts, earning an eye roll from Artemis who stood behind everyone quietly.

"Come on are we seriously going to hear a mouthful from Kid flash about this again? Besides, Aqualad says I'm born to lead." Robin narrows a masked face at Mr. Wally West who is throwing his hands up.

"Whatever! You know what, fine. I don't need to be leader to have fun." The redhead groans. That is what this was all about, after all, fun. No missions and no 'sidekick' work to do, so it brings the team to Mount Justice to have a little resting time. Of course no one on the team could really stand a day with nothing to do, so it was Robin's idea that the team played a game. Kid Flash was the first to burst out with the idea of playing Foot ball. There was no restrictions in using your super powers, just don't make it completely impossible for your opponents to win, Aqualad decided giving Superboy a look. Superboy understood; he didn't really care as long as he could do _something_.

The moment the coin flew in the air the team watched, and the moment the coin landed the team gathered to look. Tails. Robin goes first. Everyone lines up and Robin eyes everyone. "Bros first" Robin says shrugging, "come on KF." Kid Flash's face lights up as he super dashes beside his companion. "Sweet."

Aqualad affirms that Robin has an upper hand having someone who can run impossibly fast so he turns back to the team. "Superboy." He motions beside him and the clone makes his way to him, Robin hissing in disapproval.

"Dang it…" Aqualad had the beef of the team. All that was left was the two girls, and being the thirteen year old that he was he didn't see any use for either girl to play football. But, since he had to chose, the obvious choice would be the one _not_ wearing a skirt. He needed some muscle and Miss Martian wasn't exactly a good idea as hot as she was.

"Artemis, come on."

Artemis smiled and affirmed her stance next to Robin, Kaldur sighs as he looks at Megan knowing Artemis would have been a good teammate. "….M'Gaan."

The Martian giggled and stepped over with her fists in front of her in the excited motion, "Yay, I'll do my best!" She says hopefully.

Robin's team had the ball first; the teams spread to either side and huddled to discuss the game plan. Robin and Kid Flash stand near each other while Artemis stood off to the side with her arms folded. "Okay, Artemis you're going to block me while Kid flash stand as close to the goal as he can. Can you do that much? We don't want you breaking a nail or anything." Robin says grinning. Kid Flash snickers while Artemis looks unamused. "I'll manage." She rolls her eyes. "Dude, you should have picked Megan. Surely she'd be more useful than Rita-replacement over here." Kid Flash glares at the archer who scowls back, "for you're information, kid dork, I'm not a replacement. And if anything Megan should replace you since you're not exactly graceful on your feet." Robin snickers and it's the redhead's turn to scowl.

"Okay we need to get started before you two get more into your lover's quarrel." Robin says stretching his arms. "Don't you even dare start with that crap," Artemis says flushing slightly, the speedster reacts the same as he quickly affirms position. The team across does so as well and they are ready to go.

Once it starts they are off, Kid flash dashes behind the crowd as they swoop in to try and take Robin out. Artemis runs with boy wonder as the first opponent hurries by, Superboy. "Have fun," Robin laughs as Superboy gets ready to lay a tackle on Artemis. As much as the archer would love to be wrestled to the ground by the hottie of the crew she wants to win the game all the more. Superboy dashes and hurdles his shoulder at her and as if she were light as a feather she leaps over him, hand lightly touching his back. Then like the lightweight escaped her body she slammed the Superman clone straight into the dirt giving Robin some good time to run as fast as he can.

_Not bad…_ He thinks to himself as he runs with his ball, he scans the field to find an opening to toss to Kid Flash. He sees Aqualad, in the way. He glances around, we're Megan? In an instant the Martian is clinked out of camouflage and startles Robin, he dashes to the side to avoid her tackling him only to meet a rough run-in with Aqualad. Robin falls to the floor, ball in hand, and face skidding in the dirt. The team all coos and winces as it looks like it hurt.

Now everyone has to reaffirm first positions and get in place. Three more downs and they have to give up the ball. Robin wipes the dirt off his face and Artemis snickers from behind. "What's so funny? You were supposed to be guarding me."

"You shouldn't have run ahead so fast and left me behind. I didn't know which way you were going." Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Leave it to the freshie to screw up." Kid Flash murmurs. Artemis glares at him.

"I wouldn't be talking, you didn't even bother to use your fleet feet to get out of the way of Aqualad. Guess your mind doesn't work at superspeed also, moron."

Robin tried to bite back a smirk and especially that giggle, but with him it was never possible. Having thought Robin was cross with her Artemis couldn't help but smile when she saw Robin snickering at what she says, it's always nice to have someone else enjoy teasing Wally.

It starts again and this time Aqualad makes the first attack at Robin, he quickly spins around dodging the run-in and makes his way down the field, Artemis not too far behind. He gets ready to make a throw at Wally until from the corner of his eye he sees Superboy coming in from the right, there's not enough time to move and with a force like Superboy Robin is bound to drop the ball at impact. He doesn't know what to do until a voice beside him calls, "pass it to me!"

Impulsively Robin shoves the ball into Artemis's hands and she makes a steaming run for it while Robin gets tackled by Superboy a few feet behind her. On the floor, ribs in agony and all, he unsquints his eyes to see a sight to behold. Artemis moved effortlessly and gracefully past her obstacles. She dodged Aqualad by leaping over him when he throws a tackle her way, and flips in the air landing with back to the goal sparing a smirk at Robin. When she turns and continues her run M'Gaan squeels and tries to tackle her as well but Artemis swiftly ducks and shifts to the right sending the Martian to the floor face first.

"Megan!" Kid Flash calls and dashes to her side; who's side is he on anyway!

Then in less than 30 seconds Artemis skids to a stop throwing the ball into the dirt that is beneath the goal. Hand on her hip and chest heaving in an out the glances back at the team cockily, affirming that she had won for the team. They all glance at her and smile, she did well.

When the team heads back to Mount Justice, hot sweaty and tired, Robin can't help but to ditch Kid Flash and hurry his way to Artemis. "Okay, you totally proved me wrong. I didn't expect you kicking butt out there." Robin lets out a small laugh in between pants. Artemis smirks down at him and sighs, "For the record I did break a nail." She shows him her finger revealing a chip of her nail gone and bleeding slightly. "Ow." Robin chuckles and Artemis shrugs. "It hurts like a bitch but I still did pretty good for a girl, huh?"

"Yeah… For a girl." He smirks and is rewarded with a playful shove from Artemis. She walks ahead of him and leaves the young teen staring. She had to be the perfect woman. Teasing Wally every second, badass out on the field, badass on missions, and actually… pretty… hot. Wait, when did these thoughts arrive? Robin couldn't recall looking at Artemis in any way except 'she's kind of scary'. But seeing her out on that field just made him unable to resist thoughts like this… something about her gameplay was a definite turn on or something.

Inside everyone helps themselves to an icy drink, Robin steals a seat on the bar earning a whine from an exhausted Kid Flash. Artemis stands by the fridge, pepsi in hand, apologizing to Megan for letting her hit the dirt so hard. The green girl waves it off and congratulates her for winning. "You suck at football." Robin says to Kid flash, who makes no haste to eat whatever food he could find. His eyes never leaving Artemis. "Look who's talking! Artemis had to win for you." The ginger says with a mouth full of food. Robin's masked eyes watch as Artemis huffs, wiping her forehead. Her hair was a mess, falling out of her ponytail and sticking to the sides of her moist face. Sweat glistened her body, and made those toned abs shine like a penny. Robin began to wonder if his sudden interest in her was normal, or something more. Not wanting to take any chances he jerks his head away and takes a quick sip of his .

After that game, though, Artemis didn't say much to Robin. She cleaned up and took a seat on the sofa of the living room and went on like the game never happened. But it wasn't like that for Robin, that game made his entire viewpoint of Artemis take a big turn. She'd always just been that other girl on the team, no, the freshie. But now he realized she had a lot more worth. He eyes her broken nail on a hand that hangs over the edge of the couch. He bets he'd be complaining about if it were him.

She's tough and attractive, that's a rarity. He steals a seat by her and rests his hands behind his head. She glares at him then back at the TV. It was no biggie_. Really?_ Robin scowls. _That's right; she's two years older than me… Two freaking years older. What am I thinking, I'm a twerp!_ He facepalms himself and decides to drop these thoughts instantly on the count that he was way in over his head. Besides… Girls were nothing but trouble when it came to superhero life. Relationships are a pain.

"The Batman has arrived and would like to go over a mission with you all." Red Tornado states, in his monotone voice, standing at the doorway. Everyone turns to look at him, look at each other, and jumps off their butts hurrying to the debriefing room. Finally, something to do, something to get Robin's mind off of the situation. Not too far down the hall Kid Flash and Artemis already find something to argue about. Robin rolls his eyes. _Not like I had a chance with her attention always on kid mouth over there_. That would be two times Wally got in the way of Robin attempting putting the moves on a girl. The first time being with Megan. _I have better things to do than chase Artemis… Hot… Badass… Headstrong Artemis... HNNG._

000000000

Leave it to a bunch of kids to run into a trap. These sorts of events are never anticipated, but they can definitely be handled cautiously. When the Young Justice team closed in on the man responsible for selling firearm to various enemies it seemed like the mission was successful and easy. The group surrounded the shady looking man, who held a sly grin on his face. The circular coliseum they approached the man was large, and the battle was about over… about.

"End of the line, Sonny Marcus. We're taking you in." Robin says boldly, pointing his gloved finger at the culprit. Aqualad blinked at the man, he was still grinning… No now he was chuckling. Something wasn't right here.

"Little brats," the man starts, glaring at the team. "You guys fell right in my trap."

A helicopter is heard from above the ceilingless room, it lowers itself. Sonny the firearm dealer shoots a grappling hook into the air and it clings to the bottom of the helicopter lifting him into the air.

"M'gaan!" Aqualad calls to her.

She nods to him and flies to the copter only for men to pop out and shoot at her. She lets out a shriek as she just narrowly escapes getting shot, she flies back down and Aqualad motions for her to stay put. As Sonny is pulled away he cackles with laughter, "You fools just don't get it, a bomb has been planted here a half an hour ago and is mere seconds from detonating! You think a weapon dealer wouldn't come prepared!" He laughs as he is flown away and the team is set into panic mode.

Each was far from each other, on separate sides of the coliseum. "Everyone leave the room NOW!" Aqualad calls and the team scatters in mere moments. The series of stairwayseats that surrounded the coliseum was were Robin and Artemis stood, their positions was to be ready to shoot the enemy before he could get away. They were right beside the doorways and made their ways to them. Megan grabs Kidflash (who is quite happy with it) and flies with him, them both being too far from the doors. Superboy leaped his way to the top of the coliseum and leaped out of harms way. Aqualad dashed to the nearest entrance, and readied his barriers for what is to come.

"Open the door open the door!" Artemis calls as Robin starts kicking and shoving at the door. "It won't budge!"

The two look at each other with dumbfounded white faces. "Stand back!" Artemis calls, pulling out an explosive arrow. Robin runs out of the way. She shoots the arrow at the door exploding it to bits, but time got the best of them. The moment that ear splitting BOOM is heard Robin has run on impulse and adrenaline. Artemis is behind him and as if time was slow he could see loud heavy and bright clouds of explosion erupt behind her. He grabs her by the arm and shoves her in front of him out the door right before the impact of the explosions throw them off their feet. The smell of smoke and fire, the sounds of explosions and collapsing, when Robin's on the floor suddenly feeling a tight pain in his skull he's not so sure what happened. He sees a blurry Artemis lying in front of him and fire surrounding them. He then thinks it's a shame that he feels so sleepy all of a sudden… Would it hurt to just shut his eyes for a moment? It would be fine… It would be….

00000000

_Beep._ A lazy eye opens and dilates to the sudden light exposure; everything is white and blurry for the moment. _Beep. _He hears talking, a deep familiar voice. _Beep. Beep._ "The mask stays on; I forbid the team to know his identity." _Beep. Beep._ A large dark figure comes into focus and he sees Batman talking to Black Canary, who is rolling her eyes. _Beep. _"That's fine, have it your way." She leaves the room and Batman follows. Robin closes his eyes again.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _"What the hell is that sound?" The boy groans as his eyes open yet again. Time has gone by since the first time he was blinded by the light, but this time he was awake. He shifts his eyes to the side to see a heart monitor. "Ugh… This isn't the bat cave." Soft groans escape his lips as he tries to sit up but he is hindered by sudden shocks of pain. "Auggh!" He falls back and groans; his body stings and it feels like he was burnt. Not to mention there is an awful ache in his side. "Daaang what happened!" He whines. When the explosion occurred he didn't remember getting beat up that bad, sure the burns were expected but what else could have went wrong?

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Someone says. Robin immediately shifts to see Artemis sitting up in her bed.

Her arms are bandages; pad bandages cover one of her shoulders. Her wrist is in a thick cast and she has a few small bandages on the corner of her mouth. But that wasn't even the good part, her hair was out of that tight ass ponytail. It was straight and smooth, some strands fell over her shoulders and the remainder slid down her back. It looked even longer down. Robin could feel his stomach flutter; he'd never seen her like that. She was beautiful.

"Wow, almost didn't recognize you there…" Robin says flushing a bit.

"Gee thanks." She rolls her eyes, she probably thinks he meant she looked like crap but he didn't explain himself for the sake of her not realizing he was totally crushing on her.

He ran a hand through his hair, wincing at the burns on his arm that stung when his joints bent, and felt his finger trace something ice cold in his head.

"Oh my god… Staples!" He shrieked. Artemis let out a snicker.

"Yeah, bird brain. A chunk of stone his you right in the head then crushed one of your ribs." She blows a strand of hair out of her face and he watches.

"You serious? I don't remember being in enough pain…" He bites his lip and realized the blow to the head might have been so painful his body rejected it. That and he was adrenaline rushing so he wouldn't feel much anyway.

"Look… Robin…" He glares back at her to see she's got a serious look on her face. "I wanted to thank you for in there… If it weren't for you that rock would have hit _my_ head." She pulls some hair behind her ear and looks up at him. He blinks a bit with slightly parted lips then lets a smile form.

"It's no biggie. Saving people at my expense is what I do." He grins big and she smiles back.

"Where's the team? How'd everything go?" Robin asks, he assumes Artemis had woken up sooner than he due to her minimal damage.

"They all stopped by to make sure we were okay, Wally stayed for a bit. But after a while Kaldur and Wally finally went home. Megan and Superboy went back to the part of Mt. Justice they live in." She shrugged. "It's like 12pm now so I'd assume they're asleep."

"Why are you up so late?" Robin asks raising a brow. He runs a palm along his ribs and winces a bit.

"I can't rest knowing in the morning I won't be able to do much…" She lifts her arm and examines her cast, "with a broken wrist I doubt I'll be shooting arrows anytime soon."

"You got it easy. I'm practically brain damaged and I won't be able to move with a freakin' broken rib."

"You forget I still have to share a room with a thirteen year old brat for the duration." She grins.

"And I'm stuck in a room with a 15 year old tight ass." He grins back.

And it stops there. It doesn't need to continue. Unlike fights with Kid Flash, Robin knew it was just teasing and nothing serious. No one needed to be offended.

By the time Robin was actually rested enough to lay down he began to realize the two had so much in common besides being superpowerless. They were both witty and snarky and good at the quips. She was fun to hang around if you got past the fact she was a girl… Because not only is it odd for Robin to get so friendly with a girl it was also odd that he was being friendly with a girl he definitely was attracted to.

00000

By the time morning arrived Artemis started wondering why she was complaining about staying in bed. The rays of sunlight made the archer groan and want to stay in bed, but when she noticed her roommates bed was empty she was wide awake. Shakily she crawled out of bed, whimpering from the burns. She takes a quick glance at the clock on the nightstand and sees its 11am. She wonders if Batman took Robin back to the batcave for him to recover somewhere more private. She wanders down the halls in search of the kitchen; she was pretty hungry from not being able to eat yesterday. Before she can reach the kitchen she flinches at the sound of agonistic cries.

Despite the pain of running in burn marks she wastes no time running to the source of the sounds. It leads her to the training room. Once the doors of the training room open and she enters her eyes fall upon the floor. Robin is down there, even though he's injured, and is trying with all his might to accomplish one armed push ups. She could slap him right across the face if she didn't pity him.

"Robin what are you doing!" she calls from were she stood.

He grunts as he continues lifting himself with one hand on the ground, he clearly struggles and tries to fight back the train. "I'm… Not going to… Just lay in that bed!"

He lets out a cry and drops himself falling to the floor holding his side. Artemis immediately runs to his side.

She takes a hold of him and props him up so he's leaning against her. "You idiot you are severely injured! You can't just go back to training like nothing happened!" She hisses, her eyes feel like darts to Robin but he could care less.

"I'm not going to be made useless just because of a broken rib and a few staples! That's not me!" He shoves at her and tries to escape her grip but she hangs on.

"Listen to me, if you keep trying to be active you'll only make it worse, then what use will you be!"

"Oh and what, you like laying around! Is that it? You want to be useless?"

"No! No I don't! I hate being useless especially because I wasn't smart enough to make sure the exit was even accessible! You don't think I thought about training anyway? You may think its worse for you because you're head is damaged as well as your ribs but it's not!"

Robin lets out a laugh, a cynical one. "Worse! How can it be worse for _you_!"

She narrows her eyes at the boy, "You're not a girl like I am, and you aren't always being underrated and underestimated! And you sure as hell are not being constantly reminded that you're some other archer's replacement! You are Batman's partner! You're not Green Arrows sidekick! So shut up and get back in the infirmary before I drag you by the ear!"

She stares him down, right in the eyes. He hadn't thought of it that way, and he certainly didn't think she felt that way either. Artemis always acted tough but he never knew it was because she was trying to prove everyone wrong. He was another person underestimating her and it made him feel down. The corners of his mouth slouch into a deeper frown and he looks away from her, her eyes are too fierce for him to meet right now.

"… I'm sorry…" He whispers.

Artemis swallows a bit before slowly lifting the boy to his feet. She tries to be careful even though it's near useless when every time his side twists he lets out a grunt or a violent shudder. She walks him back to the infirmary and Robin feels like a child again, leaning into an older girls touch as if it was comforting… He didn't need to prove his worth and get hurt in the process, he knows this now.

Once seated on his bed Artemis eyes him up and down, "We should probably check to make sure you're not hurt from your idiocy over there…"

"Hey enough with the insults…" He rolls his eyes and grabs the bottom of his shirt before opting to yank it off his body. Artemis immediately protests.

"W-Woah woah! Hey wait I-I didn't mean _I_ was going to check them!" Her face flushed immediately and Robin caught glimpse. Suddenly he's embarrassed.

"If you call someone in they're gonna' tell Batman and he's going to scold me!" He huffs, "You have _no_ idea what it's like to get bat glared."

Artemis runs a hand over her forehead, feeling like she's gone over her judgment, and nods. "Fine, fine alright…" She pokes at his shirt. "Go on take it off then…"

She glances away trying to hide how insanely nervous this had made her. He was a thirteen year old… And a not so bad looking one at that. She'd hope this wasn't pushing any boundaries.

Robin complied and began removing his shirt, wincing once he couldn't complete the process from his pain. Artemis groaned and helped him out of his shirt; she tossed it to the side and glared at the boy. Her mouth parts a bit at what she sees.

She sees a boy with an impressive frame. He's a bit scrawny but he makes up for it in cut abs, noticeable arm muscles and protruding pectorals. She bites her bottom lip and fights a blush. Robin keeps his glance away from the archer and feels his heart race at a fast rate, he's glad he's not hooked up to the heart monitor anymore because she'd know he's nervous. He flinches a bit when he feels her hand move along the bandages that surround his rib cage; he glares at her and sees she appears to be focused. Her hands trace the bandages and she slowly lifts one part of it, he swallows. "That kinda' hurts…" He says quietly. He's surprised she hears. She glares at him, "Sorry I just want to see how bruised it is." She lifts the bandage up more and peaks inside to see the bruises are still there but not as bad as the day he was brought in. She placed the bandage back in place and runs her hand smoothly along it comfortingly. She feels around his small body, asking "does this hurt?" and "How about here?" Her hair falls over a part of her face leaving her dark eyes visible to the boy in front of her. The amount of care and time she puts into this sends him over the edge. He can't shake how damn gorgeous she is.

Impulse has been bittersweet for Robin lately. While he saved Artemis from that rock it still hit him in the head. But it was totally worth it if Robin thought about it again. But this time impulsive actions may have had a different turn… A turn that Robin can't anticipate or use deductive skills to find out the result. Of course that wouldn't be necessary anyway because when you run on impulse you don't exactly plan it.

He quickly pulled his hands to her face, ignoring the sting from his burns, and pulled himself to kiss her firmly. He savored the feeling of Artemis's thick alluring lips against his own and he moved to deepen the kiss. Artemis was completely caught off guard and her face had went red, the heat from his touch and her face was smothering but in a good way. Of course good things never last, even when you're the reason. She grabs the boy's wrist and pulls away from him, glaring at him with large alarmed eyes. Her chest rises and falls unable to outrun her heartbeat.

Robin feels in a daze being pulled away from the kiss, him not wanting to stop. It isn't until he focuses on Artemis he starts to regret it. His stomach drops and he is embarrassed. "R-Robin… No you… I'm…" She lets out an exhale and looks away noticeably flushed. Robin can't tell if it is from disgust of fluster. "I'm sorry… I'm really sorry I-I don't know what I was thinking…"

Artemis looks down at her lap, confusion rides her face now and Robin feels like an idiot. _She's two years older than you idiot! Two years! If someone two years younger than me kissed me I'd puke!_ He pulls away from her and turns himself to face the wall, he's fed up with the crush now and he wishes he didn't feel this way… for her sake. Even though it always hurts to be rejected. "Robin… I didn't… know…" She looks at him; his back is turned to her. She wonders why it doesn't feel as bad as she thought… He was thirteen but was that really bad? Her hand rested on the bed shifts and slowly finds its way to the boy wonder. She rests it on his back earning another flinch from him.

"Robin, look at me." She says sternly.

Robin swallows; he owes her at least an explanation. He turns to her and shakes his head, "I'm sorry… I'm an idiot. I know you're like… way older than me… and taller and stuff… It's so cliché, the kid getting this crush on the hot older chick…" He moves so he is fully facing her now, every word that spills makes him want this to be over sooner than ever. "I didn't think much of you at first… I mean yeah you were pretty… _Really_ pretty… But I thought that was it. You proved me wrong on that field though and you turned out to be real cool. I feel almost like I could connect with you. I'm sorry I threw myself at you like that… I-I'm stupid… I-"

His heart stops, for just a moment. A moment where Artemis quickly moves in and steals a kiss. Just a peck… on the lips. When she pulls back Robin is quiet and blinking. Artemis pulls herself onto the bed more, sitting closer to Robin. He can feel the warmth of her body press his. He watches her hand touch his shoulder, lightly. "You are stupid, Robin. Really stupid... But not as stupid as I'm about to be."

She kisses him. She doesn't peck him. Her lips are on his and don't leave, the only way he can even think to respond is to kiss back. They're kissing. Not pecking. The exposure of being shirtless doesn't even bother Robin because it's cancelled out by the heat of Artemis. Her lips trace his and nip at the bottom lip making him gasp. Once her tongue seizes the opportunity to invade the thirteen year old's mouth he wishes he had more experience to offer the archer. Hands trace each other's bodies, wanting more and more of each other.

"O-Ow!" Robin flinches as Artemis touches a sensitive spot; she removes her hand from the area and returns to his lips.

"FF- Ow!" Artemis whines. Robin touched a burn, he quickly puts his hand somewhere else and they resume. It doesn't matter how many times one touches a painful spot and another cries "Augh!" and "Ouch!" Because they don't stop. They keep dragging their lips against each others and battling with tongues, even if one is just a bit less experienced. In the heat of the moment there's just this repetitive hot and wonderful kiss being exchanged by two people who are a few years apart.

When it finally ends Robin is panting, his forehead is pressed against Artemis's, he is staring her in the eye. Artemis is panting and grinning. "Not bad for a brat." She says, tracing a finger along Robin's jaw line.

"Pretty good for a priss." Robin retorts. He's rewarded with a kiss on the cheek.

"So what's it going to be? Want me to keep this a secret for you so that no one teases you for getting all up on a thirteen year old?" He pulls a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Pshh," she rolls he eyes and smiles. "You think I care what anyone else thinks?"

"What about your boyfriend Wally?" He grins at her.

"Oh shut up."

And she captures him in another kiss. It really doesn't matter who knows, because they had a connection and it ruled out every word anyone could say. Who knew some kid's crush could actually get somewhere?

-Phew it's finally over. Okay… I'm not really a supporter of this couple, it's very OOC for my tastes. But in the end, I guess it's alright I mean… even though it never happens the idea's cute riiight? I hope it was good and not _too_ OOC. Reviews are loved! : -


End file.
